


Bad Endings

by dragonmp93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Evil Lena Luthor, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena feels betrayed, One Shot, Protective Lena Luthor, Sam is Cured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragonmp93
Summary: This oneshot is about what i think it would happen in the Season 3's finale, if Sam doesnt die.This is more or less based on the show's canon; so it's not going to end well and there is going to be angst.





	Bad Endings

Three figures could be seen flying and fighting through the night sky of National City, one of them was J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter, the other one being Reign, the remaining Worldkiller, and the last one being Supergirl herself.

Meanwhile, down in the street, Alex and Lena were making sure that Ruby was unharmed after being kidnapped by the Worldkiller; and Mon-el was trying to get all the civilians on the area to safety.

 

* * *

 

 

_Inside Sam’s/Reign’s Mind._

“As much fun as this is, you should just give up already”, Reign said as she again threw Sam around like if she was a ragdoll.

“ ** _Never_** , I will fight you until my last breath”, Sam said defiantly as she tried to stand up.

“That’s cute; but once your daughter dies, I will be able to take complete and permanent control”, Reign said with a sadistic grimace, “but to your credit, you were really good at taking care of my body”.

Even through Sam knew that this was basically a hopeless fight that she was certainly going to lose, she lunged again at Reign again, because the only way that she was going to let anyone harm her beloved daughter, Ruby, was if they went through her first.

 

* * *

 

While Alex, Ruby and Mon-el were busy with helping the civilians caught in crossfire of the superbattle; Lena took out a small pistol from one of the pockets of her DEO suit, which after pressing a small button on the side of it, transformed into a much larger blaster.

The blaster was loaded with a couple of kryptonite bullets that contained inside what Lena hoped it would save Sam from Reign.

But getting a clear shot was incredible difficult due to the distance, the fast pace of the battle and the possibility that the bullets could impact Supergirl and potentially kill her instead.

Mon-el noticed what Lena was doing and saw the green glow that it came from inside the blaster, and then thought to himself: “Of course, I knew it”.

Taking a moderate-sized piece of debris that had fallen on the street from one of the building affected by the battle and threw it against Lena.

Lena managed to see the piece of debris coming towards her and barely could dodge it as it flew past her; knowing that now it was not the time to determine was what had just happened, Lena could see through the scope of her blaster that there has been momentary stop in the battle as a badly beaten Supergirl helped J’onn to get back on his feet and Reign was floating above them noticeably tired and injured as well.

Lena decided that there it wouldn’t be a better opportunity for this and pulled the trigger twice, and then she saw as Reign was impacted in the neck and in the left side of her chest.

 

* * *

 

Sam had been once again choke-slammed against the floor of the cave-like structure that they were fighting in, as Reign said: “I have to admit it, you are tough; but I guess that it’s time to finish this once and for all”.

Reign was about to move for the final strike, but instead she fell to her knees, as the blood in her veins started to acquire a blue glow.

Sam was exhausted and still laying in the floor, when she saw that the mysterious blue glow of Reign’s body was happening to her as well; also she noticed that her energy was coming back.

As Sam finally was able to get back on her feet, Reign charged towards her; but something unexpected happened, she was able to catch Reign’s fist with her right hand, and then she catch it another fist with her left hand; this caused Sam to think in Lena and how this blue glow had something to with the cure that Lena had promised.

After some struggle with Reign, Sam managed to get the upper hand and started to beat her without hesitation; she saw as her strikes started to make more and more damage to the Worldkiller.

Eventually, Reign was now the one in the floor, beaten and exhausted, and the blue grow had expanded and highlighted every vein in her body.

Sam, presuming that the same had happened to her own body, lifted effortlessly Reign’s limp body and then choke-slammed it against the floor.

The cave-like structure started to shake and then to turn into a thick cloud of black smoke, and just before the cloud obscured her vision, she saw as Reign’s body started to become black smoke too. Once the smoke was dissipated, there was no trace of the Worldkiller.

 

* * *

 

Reign was now on the street, lying in her knees with her hands on the floor, and that it looked to Kara that she was suffering the ill effect of the kryptonite but the blue one, instead of the typical green.

After a while, Reign’s body seemly destroyed the blue kryptonite just like it had with the green kryptonite previously, but her eyes had gone from red to brown; so Kara readied herself to restart the fight, but then she heard a familiar voice that made her drop her defenses.

“Is Ruby okay? Or is it too _late?"_ Sam said as has she started to regain her consciousness and control of her body.

“ _Sam?_ ” that was all what Kara was able to say before a piercing scream was heard over the sounds of sirens and the general surrounding chaos caused her to shift her attention.

_**“RUBY!”**_ , Alex screamed as she ran to where the bloodied body of the young girl was being crushed by the piece of debris.

Sam rushed to source of the scream to see her injured daughter.

“Are you my mom?” Ruby said with blood coming out of her mouth as Sam approached her. 

“Yes, here I am, honey”, Sam said as she threw the piece of debris away.

“Is _she_ gone?” Ruby said as tried to move but not being able to do much.

“Yes, she won’t bother us anymore”, Sam said while lifting with her arms her injured daughter.

“Take her to the DEO; it will be easier to save her there”, Alex said putting her hand on Sam’s shoulder and noticing some hesitation from her, “I’ll go with you, don’t worry”.

“Thank you, and hold on tight”, Sam said just as Alex’s jumped on her back and then took off.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile at the DEO, Saturn Girl was checking several monitors in the command room with Psi making her company; when she saw Reign arriving and saying: “What is _she_ doing here?”

“I could be asking you the same question, but right now, there is no time to waste”, Alex, slightly dizzy and disoriented from the trip, retorted noticing Psi’s presence, “We have to save this kid”.

After this, the four women ran to the medical wing of the DEO base, where Sam hoped that her dying daughter could be saved.

Despite Alex and Imra trying everything to save her, due to the severity of her several injuries caused by the high-velocity impact of moderated-sized piece of debris, Ruby had a cardiac arrest and lamentably died.

But Sam seemly didn’t reacted at all, she just bent down and hugged the now lifeless body of her daughter, likely breaking even more bones; but there was no cry, not scream or whimper, no tears and the expression on her face remained dull and neutral.

In the room there was silence, outside of the breathing of the 3 adult women and the sustained beep of the hearth monitor; until it was irrupted by several pairs of rapidly-approaching footsteps.

Supergirl was the first to enter the room, followed by Lena, then J’onn and finally Mon-el; and there was no need for words, Alex being in the verge of the tears, Imra’s saddened expression, Sam hugging her deceased daughter, Psi moving her finger in a line iver her neck, to know what has just happened.

Suddenly, Imra’s expression turned from sadness to anger, and then said: “ **Mon-el** , this is why we don’t let alone for the big missions, why did you tried to kill Lena?”

While Lena’s bored expression pretty much meant “and in other news, scientist discovered that the water is wet”, Kara let out a very confused: “ _what?_ ”

“She was trying to hit Ka…Supergirl with kryptonite”, Mon-el defended himself.

“ **Excuse me?** What I was trying to do was saving everyone including my best friend over there and as you can see, it worked”, Lena said slightly miffed still holding the blaster.

“So it was **_YOU!”_** Alex walked towards Mon-el and proceeded to hit him twice in the face with enough force to break both of her hands, but she was so pissed off that she only realized it until sometime later.

**_“ALEX!”_ ** Kara screamed at her sister.

“I saw Ruby being hit by the debris, but I didn’t knew from where it came from up to now”, Alex responded.

This was the moment where the apparent emotional numbness of the moment had worn off from Sam, as she lifted her head and then her body and her facial expression slowly changed from dull to one of anger while streams of tears started to flow from her eyes.

Without letting out a single sound, Sam started to float towards Mon-el only to be held back by Lena and Alex, each one holding one of her hands, hoping that it would be enough so Sam wouldn’t turn into a human worldkiller.

“ _Good job guys;_ Reign had no fears, and now you have made a reality the one and only fear of this woman”, Psi said sarcastically, earning glares from everyone on the room.

“I think that is time to take you back to your cell, and maybe watch a movie”, Imra said dragging Gayle out of the room by the arm.

Once Saturn Girl and Psi left the room, and J’onn started to rub his temples; Supergirl moved closer to Sam and said: “I know that you are angry, but killing Mon-el is not going to fix or change anything; even if you ripped off one of his arm and beat him with it, even if you started to draw on his skin with your heat vision, even if you used your sonic scream one inch away from his ear, even if you used him as a target practice for your pestilence power”, Kara noticed that a sinister and twisted smile had begun growing on Sam’s face, “…eh…the point is that killing or even at least harming him is not going to bring back Ruby, unless there is some kind of Worldkiller Ritual to resurrect the dead. And I think that I should shut up now”.

_“You think?”_ Alex said still holding one of Sam’s hands.

After Sam had calmed down a little, Lena asked Alex: “Would you mind taking care of the Ruby’s burial and the preparations?”

“Of course not, you two has so much going on already”, Alex answered and smiled warmly.

As they were leaving the room, J’onn said: “Where do you think that you two are going”.

“To our homes to get some rest and then to L-corp”, Lena said nonchalantly.

“I’m afraid that I can’t let a Worldkiller that may or may not be cured walk out of here”, J’onn continued.

“Two things: first, I’m absolutely certain that Sam has been permanently cured, and second, who is going to stop us?” Lena said defiantly.

“Miss Luthor, please don’t make this more difficult that what it has to be”, J’onn said trying to be diplomatic with Lena.

After hearing this, Lena pressed a button on the other side of her blaster; and then said: “Like I told you before; I’m not your employee, I have no signed a contract nor sworn an oath”, Lena said while Sam appreciated the fact that Lena would be indeed as always at her side.

“Lena, please wait” Kara said while Sam and Lena ran away.

The emergency sirens started blasting through the entire base and feminine robotic voice could be heard saying: **“Threat Detected. Attack Imminent. Engaging Defense Protocols. Activating Peripheral Turrets”.**

“ _Now what?_ Like if we didn’t had enough things to deal with already”, Kara said letting out a defeated sigh.

“This is not an unrelated attack”, J’onn said while checking and coordinating the defenses through his communicator.

“Go, I will stay here with Ruby and _*ouch*_ I think that I injured myself punching your boyfriend”, Alex said.

“ _He is not my boyfriend_ , he is married to someone else”, Kara responded indignantly, “Come on, Mon-el; let’s try to stop all this madness”.

The robotic voice could be heard: “ **Force Field Activation Failed. Force Field Activation Aborted. Peripheral Turrets Destroyed** ”.

“Lena, please wait and listen”, Kara said when she finally found Lena and Sam in one of the corridors of the base.

“Listen what? That now everyone thinks that I’m _evil and dangerous_ because I’m a Luthor that knows how to create kryptonite”, Lena said frustrated and seemly waiting for something or someone.

“It’s not like that, you have to believe me”, Kara said afraid that Lena would snap at her or worse, “It’s just that it sucks when you keep secrets from the people that are supposed to be your friends”.

Lena’s expression changed to a smug smile: “ _Oh yeah,_ I forgot that you hate secrets”.

Kara had a bad feeling about that she shouldn’t had said anything about keeping secrets from your friends, given what happened when they had the same conversation in the dark world.

“Given that you hate keeping secrets from friends so much; so tell me, who are you when you are not wearing a cape?, because I really doubt that your kryptonian parents named you Supergirl when you were born”, Lena said.

_“Great, this is just great”_ , Kara only thought to herself, not being able to articulate any kind of response.

“ ** _Enough,_** you two will remain in the custody of the DEO and will not leave this facility”, Mon-el basically screamed.

“Says who? And who is going to enforce that?” Sam said, with tears still coming out of her eyes, before she used her sonic scream and sent Mon-el flying through a wall.

As Kara went to check on Mon-el, Lena aimed her blaster upwards and shot a small glowing tracker at the ceiling that was followed by a small explosion.

Noticing the lack of debris or any other of characteristics of a typical breach explosion, Sam said: “Are those the…?” before being cut off by Lena saying: “The Gravity grenades? Yes, they are; the emergency services, especially the firefighters, are going to love them”.

A group of heavily armed and armored personnel with L-corp printed on their backs, rappelled down the hole on the ceiling and helped Lena and Sam to put on harnesses that were connected by rope to a helicopter hovering outside.

Sam looked at Lena with a confused expression on her face, while Lena calmly told her: “A Luthor always has an exit strategy”.

Despite the noise and the general chaos of the situation, Supergirl was able to hear clearly the last words that Lena said before being pulled outside of the hole by the harness: “Goodbye, Kara _Danvers”._

It was the first time that Kara had heard that venom in Lena’s voice, normally only reserved to people like Morgan Edge, used against her; and she had the feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time that she would hear her name pronounced with such amount of disgust.

Eventually, Kara would realize that Lena did knew about Supergirl’s civilian identity as well, but decided to never say a thing about it; because like Alex would tell her later: “It’s wasn’t her place to say anything”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
